Transportation companies, airlines in particular, have begun to remove costly and heavy entertainment systems from their vehicles in favor of streaming entertainment directly to customers' mobile devices via Wi-Fi. This creates an immediate and growing need to provide a support mechanism to hold mobile devices at an optimal viewing angle for people who do not have stands built-in to device cases.
One embodiment is a lightweight, cost effective, stand-alone mobile device holder that is delivered flat and is folded to provide an optimal viewing angle. This holder can be used on aircraft or in other applications where people are seated and have access to a viewing surface, like a tray table or tabletop. Advertising or other communication can be printed on the holder.